


afterglow

by capseuleok



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capseuleok/pseuds/capseuleok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mungkin mereka lelah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a road trip. It's actually a godly hour. I'm sleepy and i hope could get a company who stroke my hair. But i write this instead.
> 
> Written on my cell. Ignore any stupid use of capital characters.

Jemari kaki changmin bergerak-gerak, sebagian karena kaku, sebagian karena jemu. Badannya hampir terlipat dua sempurna dengan lutut dekat sekali di depan dada. Kepala dan punggung tersangga dua bantal kecil--kekecilan--sementara kaki tanpa sopan menguasai pangkuan yunho.

Mereka duduk dekat sekali karena tak ada ruang lagi bahkan pantat changmin terus menekan sisi paha yunho. Bukannya yunho peduli, toh biarpun mereka berada di panggung seluas lapangan sepak bola, changmin dan dirinya tak bisa menjauh lebih lama dari yang dibutuhkan. Sebelas tahun dan lebih, rasa memiliki di antara mereka terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. 

Bibir yunho terbuka lebar lalu menutup cepat saat sebutir air liur mengancam bergulir.

"Ugh, jijik," ucap changmin lebih kepada suara 'slurp' hebat yang dibuat yunho daripada melihat air liurnya. Tidak perlu melihat, dia sudah tahu.

Yunho membuka mata sambil mengecap-ecap menelan liur tidurnya. "Nggak tidur?" Tanyanya pada changmin.

Yang ditanya tidak repot-repot menjawab. Jemari kakki terus utak-utik sementara tangan aktif menekan-nekan tombol sentuh di layar ponsel. Game.

Tapi yunho juga tidak benar-benar butuh jawaban. Sebentar saja matanya sudah kembali hampir menutup. Pukul 2 malam, di jalanan, tujuan masih jauh dan mereka baru menyelesaikan konser 4 jam yang memaksa mereka menyapa dua ratus ribu penggemar.

"Tidur," gumam yunho tak jelas. 

Changmin lagi-lagi tak menyahut.

Tepat sebelum matanya menyerah dan saling merekat lagi, yunho mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak rambut changmin. Dia jatuh tertidur dengan tangan terjerat rambut halus changmin.

Changmin tidak keberatan. Malah, pikirnya, mungkin ini saatnya tidur.

.

 

.kkeut.


End file.
